User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Freddy Article
Freddy Krueger 'is the main antagonist of the ''Nightmare on Elm Street series and would be a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His Minion is Nancy Thompson. Biography '''NOT EXACTLY THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS Freddy was a maniac who stalked the children of Springfield. He was a bladed-glove wielding child murderer and one day the parents decided to fight back and burned Krueger alive. He vowed revenge against those who killed him and after making a deal with otherwordly spirits, became able to attack people at their most vulnerable: in their dreams. THE LEGACY OF FREDDY KRUEGER *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' 2: Freddy's Revenge *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4'': The Dream Master *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5'': The Dream Child *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' *''Freddy vs Jason'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Arcade Opening After Freddy is defeated by Nancy Thompson he is sent to where he believes is Hell. However, he soon discovers that he has arrived in Hades, and meets with Hades, himself. Hades agrees to bring Freddy back to life if he finds the Ghost of Sparta and kills him. Freddy initially declines, stating that he has no reason to kill adults and his powers only work while he remains dead. Hades then informs Freddy of the gathering of warriors and tells them there is a special power waiting for those who win, one powerful enough to increase Freddy's abilities beyond dreams. Freddy finally agrees, but only if Hades can provide a gateway that keeps him linked to the Dream World, and sets off on his journey. Rival Name: Kratos Reason: Kratos arrives in the PlayStation Realm and confronts Sweet Tooth, who is admiring his ice cream cone. Kratos believes him to be a demon and attacks, spilling his ice cream. Sweet Tooth and Kratos clash blades, only for Sweet Tooth to stick him with a needle, causing Kratos to pass out. As his vision fades, Kratos sees Freddy's face behind the clown's mask. Kratos finds himself in a red PlayStation Realm, and sees many of the other All-Stars fighting their rivals. He comes across Big Daddy and Sackboy, and sees the Little Sister playing hopscotch. She begins singing, "1, 2. Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4. You better lock the door. 5, 6. Sail the River Styx. 7, 8. Hades awaits! 9, 10, Looks like we meet...a...gain" before she turns toward Kratos and all of the other All-Stars disappear as the Little Sister morphs into Freddy. Kratos draws his blade and prepares to fight. Connection: Both were guest characters in the new Mortal Kombat. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Freddy returns to Hades. Hades asks where Kratos is, and Freddy responds, "right here" as he begins to glow. He uses Polygon Man's power to resurrect all of the fallen All-Stars and attacks Hades. He then returns to Springfield and exacts his revenge on the remaining residents. As he finally makes his way to kill the last one, Nancy Thompson, she exclaims that he got what he wanted and that after she's dead, nobody else will even remember Freddy. He merely claims, "You're wrong, my dear. Because every town has an Elm Street" and turns to the camera as the screen turns to black and a woman's scream is heard. Gameplay Freddy makes use of his bladed glove and many powers. Move List *Square - Glove Slash *Triangle - Glove Toss *Circle - Jason's Machete *Up+Square - Hell Blast *Up+Triangle - Dream Shift *Up+Circle - Sweet Dreams *Forward+Square - Freddy Fingers *Forward+Triangle - Freddy's Edge *Forward+Circle - Spikes *Down+Square - Prime Time! *Down+Triangle - Power Glove *Down+Circle - Wrong Side of the Bed Super Moves *Level 1: Tell 'Em Freddy Sent You- Grabs a nearby opponent and pulls them into the ground. *Level 2: Welcome to my Nightmare- Summons a boiler that opens and flames erupt throughout a certain proximity. *Level 3: Going for the High Score- Freddy adjusts his glove and the other characters are pulled into an 8-bit world seen on Freddy's TV. He controls them and makes them fall into a pit, earning him a kill. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Rises from the ground surrounded by fire and laughs. Winning Screen Clinks his blades together and laughs. Says, "Oh, and I was going for the high score. Too bad..." Losing Screen Becomes engulfed in flames. Gets pulled into the ground. Costumes New Freddy His default: the reboot design featured in the 2010 Nightmare on Elm Street' and 2011 ''Mortal Kombat. '''Classic His original appearance portrayed by Robert Englund. Robert Englund Freddy as the man who made him a legend: Robert Englund. New Nightmare Classic Freddy wearing a trench cloak and a five-bladed glove from Wes Craven's New Nightmare. Gallery Freddy killed Kratos.png|Freddy in Kratos's dream 0 my.jpg|Freddy in a character's nightmare Freddy_Krueger.png|Classic Freddy necacultclassic2freddy01.jpg|''New Nightmare'' Freddy necacultclassicfreddy01.jpg|Robert Englund Trivia *Although he's based on the reboot Freddy, his voice and a couple moves come from the classic Nightmare on Elm Street series. *He would be the second character to swear, the first being Dante. *He is the second character to be a guest in the Mortal Kombat series, the first being Kratos. *Most of his moves are taken from Mortal Kombat (2011). *Freddy's rivalry reflects on his appearance in Mortal Kombat. *Freddy would have the longest and most detailed cutscenes of any character. *He also the first character to both share a rival with a different chaacter, and never appear in Arcade Mode outside of his own playthrough. Category:Blog posts